Wind of Time
by OMNISENSE95
Summary: When Sonic is pulled into the Kingdom of Hyrule during the adult period of "Ocarina of Time", He'll have to help Link on his quest to restore the peace if he is to return home. I do not own either series. Rated T for future violence.
1. The Melody of the Unknown

**The story you are about to read is my first fanfic. Please no flames. This is told entirely from Sonic's POV, so keep that in mind.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapter 1<span>_

_The Melody of the Unknown_

The base was like an old factory, suddenly restored by some demonic force. Tails, Silver and I were standing at the front doors, getting ready to enter the obvious traps waiting inside.

The day before, the GUN commander sent the Team Dark agents into Eggman's fortress, in order to acquire his latest plans. Several hours later, he had received a distress call from inside the base, signaling that they had discovered his plans, but have been captured. Although none of us were affiliated with the Guardian Units of Nations, the three of us were drafted onto the rescue team, with communicators to remain intact with each other.

Silver then pushed the door open with his psycho kinesis, interrupting my train of thought. "So, you two ready for this?" He asked confidently. Tails and I followed him into the base. The interior was fairly typical, as per Eggman's standards went. Large amounts of metal, few escape routes, and factory-esque designs.

Shortly after we set foot in the metallic hall, I heard something…out of place. A strange song played on what sounded like an English vessel flute. I than felt my head ache horribly, and I closed my Eyes to try and erase the pain. The second I did, an odd I saw what seemed like an old video play on the inside of my eyelids. I watched as a young boy clothed in green approached this tiny pedestal, in which a majestic looking sword was embedded. It had a purple handle that ended with wing-like hand guards at the hilt, with a yellow gem embedded in it. The boy walked up to the sword, and pulled it out of the stone like it was the easiest thing in the world as a wall of light engulfed the circular platform it was on. Everything went white, but through it I could see a dark-skinned man about the same age as Eggman standing triumphantly in his ebony armor. He laughed evilly, his ultimate goal almost achieved thanks to that boy…

"Sonic… Sonic… are you alright?" I snaped back to reality at the sound of my bro's concerned voice. I looked at him and saw that he was holding onto my shoulders, keeping me upright. The pain in my head had subsided, and I was able to see straight.

"Man, what was that?" I asked nobody in particular. Tails and Silver just stared at me, like I was still out. "What was what?" the white hedgehog responded. I explained about the odd melody and the vision, but both of them said that they did not hear anything like that song. I wondered why only I had heard that song.

"Sonic, forget about it for now. We came here to find Team Dark, remember?" Silver stated. I nodded my head in response. We decided to split up and cover more ground. I took the central hallway, Tails went in the direction of the boiler room (A/N do not ask how they know where the boiler room is) and Silver lifted himself through the skylight to utilize aerial surveillance. While I was walking down the hall, I heard the instrument again, but it was playing a different tune. Something more…soothing and relaxing. I found myself humming along to it when it started repeating. It was just so enjoyable.

I eventually found the core of the base. In there, I found Shadow, Rouge, and Omega in stasis pods along the furthest wall. Using the master release code the commander supplied, I freed them from the prison, and they collapsed onto the floor. When they came to seconds later they looked up at me then looked around my back. I followed their line of sight and saw that egghead hovering in front of the exit, Orbot and Cubot floating at his side.

"Eggman" the four of us all said at once. The guy just laughed at us manically. I then noticed that he had Tails and Silver tied up and gagged, being restrained by a small group of Egg Pawns. "Do you honestly think sheer numbers is going to make a difference against me?" The doctor taunted. Silver tried to utilize his powers, but one of his holders simply hit him across his head. The same was done to Tails, but was done a lot harder and for no apparent reason.

"WHY DID YOU HAVE THAT HAPPEN? NO ONE ATTACKS MY BEST FRIENDS FOR NO REASON WHATSOEVER AN GETS AWAY WITH IT!" I screamed at him. I looked at Eggman, expecting him to be humoring me with a face of mock horror, but instead he looked confused. The same was true for his robotic companions. It then hit me like a thunderclap that I had said that threat in another language, and if I was not aware of my own sentences, I would not have understood a word I had said. I looked around the room, and saw the puzzled looks of everyone present. I noted that Silver displayed a look of surprise instead of confusion.

"What is-" I began to say, but I cut myself short when I noticed I was still using that bizarre language. I grabbed my throat in shock. I heard Omega attempt to translate what I had said, but failed when he could not find any match in his databanks. I looked at Silver again and saw him attempting to signal Eggman. But he was completely ignored by the perplexed genius.

"Hey, he's trying to talk to you!" I screamed at Eggman, but he continued to stare at me.

"I have no idea what you just said, but now is the time to finally destroy you, Sonic!" was the doctor's response. A large army of his robots flooded the room, and quickly got Tails and Silver free from their captors. Shadow and I undid the knots on Silver's bonds, while Rouge handled Tails. The six of us then looked at the sea of machines surrounding us.

"Well, this could be fun." Rouge muttered to no one in particular. Shadow was about to ask me for any ideas, but he then remembered that everything I said was coming out in what had to be gibberish, so he asked Tails instead. As my buddy began outlining his battle strategy, I heard that same melody from last time, but it was played on a harp. I could swear that I felt the notes seem to pull on me. A bright light engulfed my vision, and I lost all feeling in my lower legs, and fell to my knees. It felt as if I was being pulled away from everyone. I heard everyone there call out to me before I passed out, feeling myself vanish from this reality.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for the first chapter. Please review.<strong>


	2. The Kingdom of Hyrule

**Hello again faithful readers. Here is the second chapter to "Wind of Time." This time, please do not be shy about reviewing.**

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapter 2<span>_

_The Kingdom of Hyrule_

When I came to, I noticed that I was no longer in Eggman's base. I was in some strange castle, with dim light flowing in from the stained glass windows. I heard footsteps and looked up to see a dark-skinned figure clad in dark armor. I recognized him as the evil man I saw in that vision. He stared down at me like I was some insignificant bug on the window of his life.

"Who are you?" I asked him, but cringed when I saw that I was still using that ridiculous language. He seemed to understand me, however, as he replied in the same tounge I had used. I didn't get any of it, by whatever cosmic prank was going on, but I was able to understand that he was giving his name as "Ganondorf". I chuckled at the ridiculous sounding name, which clearly agravated him. He grabbed me by the chest and lifted me so that I was at the same eye level as him. While he was doing this I noticed a strange mark on the back of his right hand, consisting of three small yellow triangles arranged to form a larger one, with the triangle on top being of a deeper color. I felt a strange sort of mystic power in his grip, like the guy was near invincible, and even the Chaos Emeralds would be dwarfed by his full strength.

I was positive that Ganondorf was telling me off for laughing at him, as the enraged look on his face was unmistakable. I still found it odd that was speaking this language but could not understand it, and had to read a person's facial expression to get a general idea of what they were saying. I kept eye contact with him as he ranted on about, from what I figured, how he would be able to crush me like a bug and how he had easily taken over some place called Hyrule. I peiced together that that was probably where I was, and that it was the Hyrulean language that I was speaking. (A/N: I'm using the term "Hyrulean" because every race/ethnicity in the kingdom uses it, and not just Hylians)

I simply told the man that I barely understood, and he just looked at me disbelievingly. He dropped me and I literally hit the ground running. I ran off at top speed, and the interior of the castle went by in a blur. I'll admit, I got lost a coulpe of times, but I was eventually able to find the exit. I instinctivley lept at the edge of the doorway and glided across and bottomless hole I did not notice earlier. If I didn't jump when I did, I would be hurtling around in nothing for the remainder of my life.

I looked back at the castle and saw that it was floating above that pit of death. I wanted to get away from this place and ran towards a nearby town.

* * *

><p>I reached the town and found it overrun with these horrid looking, zombie-like monsters huddling in fetal positions on the ground. One of them screamed, and the sound completely paralized me. I could not move at all, like the shriek had injected some immense fear I had never known.<p>

"Come on, Sonic, MOVE!" I mentally screamed at myself, releived that my thoughts were still in English. I tied to move my legs and had immense trouble doing so. I was moveing a little, but it felt like I was going slower than Knuckles' mind. I think the only reason I was beginning to be able to move at all was because I was the fastest thing alive, and as such, had slightly more resistance to immobleizing techniques. I was soon able to completely move and ran for a small temple I noticed standing nearby.

As I entered the temple, I noticed a large mountain in the background behind it with these sinister looking clouds circling the peak. If that Ganondorf guy was really the big cheese around here, the populace must be miserable. I swear, that guy makes Dr. Eggman look like a saint. As I went inside the temple, I saw a bight red carpet leading up to an alter with three stones rotating above slots in the alter. Past that, there was an opening directly below a diagram that was almost exactly like the mark I saw on the back of Ganondorf's hand. The main difference aside from scale was that all three triangles were darkened in instead of just one. In the room past that, there was the platform I saw in my vision, but the sword dug into the pedistal was gone, as that boy most likely had it right now.

I noticed a raised platform near the entrance of the temple with the three triangles of some weird mark I didn't recognize. I quickly left the temple and ran as fast as possible from the ruined town to the nearest exit, so as to avoid those undead creatures. I ran across I wrecked drawbridge to a lush feild that went on fro acres. I stopped there and felt the beauty of the place wash over my mind. But I could not figure out what I should do now. I felt completely isolated, unable to hold up my end of a conversation. I wondered what my friends were doing right then. I somehow knew they weren't dragged here like carry-on bags, so I was preety much alone here. They're probably worried about me.

I felt the wind rush through my quills, and remembered how I would always let it decide where I should go next. Being as fast as it, the wind felt like a distant relative to me, so I never felt completely abandoned when I felt its soft touch on my fur. I followed the breeze in the direction of the mountain I saw earlier, walking so I could savor the rich beauty of the land. It angered me that Ganondorf would ruin such a picturesque land with his vile heart. I wondered if someone, anyone was standing up to the beastly tyrant. I vowed that if I met anyone who had the courage to fight the evil man... I would fight alongside him. I don't care if his power exceeds the Chaos Emeralds, that dosen't mean I can't use them to exploit his weakness, whatever it may be.

* * *

><p>I was told of this after Link and I restored the peace of Hyrule and I returned home, but shortly after I was puloled into Hyrule and left Team Dark, Tails, and Silver to fend for themselves against an army of Egg Pawns, Shadow utilized his Chaos Blast to obliterate the pack, and most of the base. He spared all his allies, Eggman, and his two robotic servents. The five of them were barely able to escape before the base exploded. Rouge filed the report to the GUN commander, and including the whole "Sonic-started-speaking-what-I-initialy-thought-was-Latin-before-Omega-was-unable-to-translate-then-suddenly-disappeared" thing, and before anyone knew it, half the populace began searching for me.<p>

Tails had told Knuckles and Amy about my disappearence, they were amoung the first to start searching. Soon, every mobian alive was included in the trackdown. During one of the meetings between Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Shadow, Rouge, and Silver, someone mentioned that they thought the odd language I was using at the time had some importance. "It might be possible that Sonic was dragged to where that toungle is the official language, so if we find a country where everyone speaks that, we might find him." Tails supplied after the initial idea was presented. Silver, however, just shook his head in disappointment at the idea. "If that is the case, then the blue blur is no longer in this world." was his only reply.

"What do you mean 'no longer in this world'?" Rouge asked him.

"No one on this Earth speaks that language." the blank-canvas hedgehog responded. "It is only in another world that the natives use that tounge."

"How would you know that?" Tails had asked. "Have you been to that world before?"

Silver responded positively to the kitsune's question, and proceeded to describe Hyrule to them. He stated that it was possible that I was summoned there by some mystic force. "I can take you guys there, but there are two main drawbacks."

"What exactly would these drawbacks be?" Amy immediately asked.

"First, setting up the gateway is an extremely time-consuming labor, and the fastest I can finish is in 2-3 days."

"And second?" Knuckles had chipped in.

"Once I get the gate set up, only our spirits can enter Hyrule. We have to leave our bodies behind."

Everyone was variably disturbed by the idea of only entering the kingdom in spirit forms, but they agreed to go anyway, concern for me overruleing all else. Silver then proceede to begin setting up for the transportation ceremony. By the time they would arrive in Hyrule, Link and I would have only two things left to do on our list of tasks to accomplish. Three if you count the final showdown with Ganondorf.

* * *

><p><strong>And there you have it. Review this time or I will kill all of you. By the way, I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog ot The Legend of Zelda. If I did, this wouldn't be a fanfic, now would it?<strong>


	3. Sheik

**Welcome back readers, and thank you for finally giving some reviews. Though I am insulted that the story has 41 hits and only 2 people have reviewed! And to Heart of PureSilver, I completely agree, Redeads are very scary, but there are not that many in the Shadow Temple. In fact, I think there are more in the ruined Market. Also, to TheEspadaSisters, I prefer "Hyrulean" because everyone in Hyrule uses that language, not just Hylians. Well, you're not here to listen to me strike up a conversation with another user, you're here to read this story. So without further ado, here is the next chapter to Wind of Time.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapter 3<span>_

_Sheik_

As I walked along the stone-cobbled path, a small village came into view. I immediately saw that it was far more populated than the marketplace in front of the castle. Maybe everyone fled here when Ganondorf took over. As I walked through the village, I noticed that everyone had these big, pointed ears, like elves. I found it weird, but did not say anything. Several of these people were staring at me as I walked by, but I paid it no heed. After all, it would be incredibly strange to see a giant, anthropomorphic, talking blue hedgehog wearing nothing but gloves and a pair of sneakers walking past you like it was his job.

There was this graveyard in the back of the village, and I found it very depressing to see all the people who have gone to rest here. While I was well aware that not everyone in Hyrule would be buried here, I could not help but wonder if any of these good people had lost thier lives rebeling against that big-nosed tyrant. I strengthened my resolve to aid in his overthrowing any way I can. Of course, before that can happen, I have to be able to understand Hyrulean.

I walked up to a pit in the back of the yard, noticing the same symbol on the back of Ganon's hand, but like the one in the temple, it was completely filled in. My curiositey about the mark was aroused once more. Was this mark Hyrule's equivilent to my world's Chaos Emeralds? I then remebered how I felt immense strength in Ganondorf's grip, and that I had concluded that his mystic power dwarfed that of the Chaos Emeralds. It sent chills down my spine to know that someone like him could grind my world's source of life to dust if he wanted to. Even Shadow would have no chance against him. But how was this man any different then Ivo Robotnik? Both are crazed for power, and will do whatever it takes to acheive it. Besides, I had already promised myself that I would help anyone who stood up to him. That is my way.

"I'm Sonic the Hedgehog, and I will not let any evil go unpunished!"

I heard clapping behind me as I realized I had said that last sentense out loud. Whoever was clapping had said some form of praise, most likely "That's the spirit" or something along those lines. I turned around to see a young man standing there, wearing a full body suit with this weird mark like an omnisent eye shedding a single tear emblazed on the chest. The only part of his face that was actually visible was his right eye, which was a deep crimson, while the other was hiden by his blonde hair. From what I could see of his skin, he seemed to have a nice tan. He had the same pointed ears as the villagers.

He walked up to me and knelt down so that he could look me in the eye. He said something, but I didn't get any of it. I still found it creepy that I can speak this language, but not understand it. It was like holding up a conversation with a concrete wall. Wearing earplugs. He saw that I was (bizarely) not understanding anything he said, and he placed his right hand on my forehead. I felt some strong force in his touch, and had the feeling that this was a person who will always do what he knows is right, and is walking down the path of perfect wisdom. Like with Ganondorf, I felt like his affinity far outclassed the magical properties of the Emeralds. I then felt him pour knowledge into my mind, knowledge of Hyrule. I soon knew plenty about the Kingdom. The golden goddesses. The Triforce. The Temple of Time. The Sacred Realm. Everything.

He removed his hand from my head, and looked at me questioningly. "Can you understand now?" he asked.

I was breifly cought offgaurd by the way I actually understood what he said. Maybe when he gave me all that Hyrule trivia, he allowed me to understand the Hyrulean tounge. "I'm sorry?" was my response. I had to test this.

"I said do you understand?"

"Yes." I responded.

"Then allow me to properly introduce myself. I am Sheik, survivor of the Sheikah." he stated.

"I'm Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog!" I replied. I figured if Sheik wanted to introduce himself to me properly, I could at least do the same. He already knew who I was, but trivial details like that never bothered me.

"I brought you he to Hyrule for a reason." Sheik said. So he was the one who played that strange song on that harp? "And that reason is...?" I inquired. He pulled something from his suit and handed it to me. I could not Beleive what I was seeing. "You know what this is, don't you? You're also the only person here who knows how to use it." I nodded in confirmation. I reached over and took the item Sheik had in his hand: the cyan Chaos Emerald.

"How did this get here?" I asked aloud.

"Seven years ago, when Ganondorf acquired the Triforce, he had tested its power by tearing holes in the dimensional fabric. This opened a gateway to your world, and slowly, it's gems of life were dragged here." Sheik ansewered. "If the King of Evil were to acquire all of the gems..."

He did not need to finish that sentence. I knew the Emeralds power all too well. And what they can do in the wrong hands. Now that Ganondorf knew about other worlds, there is no way he will settle for just Hyrule. He will surely target my world next, now that he knows about the Chaos Emeralds, or "Gems of Life", as the Hyruleans called them. The nickname was fitting, seeing as the Emeralds provide the energy of all living things. "If you are to return home, you need to find all 7 of the gems." Sheik responded to the unasked question that has been on my mind since I got here.

"Why should I worry only only about that?" I asked him. "Ganondorf is a great evil. I can't leave without teaching him a lesson. Ravaging this kingdoms natural beauty is unacceptable. He will regret the day he ever met me!" "You are a valient hero, Sonic." Sheik said. "The gems could not have chosen a better weilder."

"If you are set on this path, then you must seek out the Hero of Time. Aid him in awakening the five remaining sages, and smite Ganondorf at his side. Perhaps you will find the remaining Gems of Life along the way." My mind was made up the minute Sheik said that. "Where can I find this Hero?" I cockily asked.

"To the south of here is a lush forest. The kokiri live there, once protected by the omniscent Deku Tree. Until the gaurdian died seven years ago." I felt bad for the natives of that forest. Without thier gaurduan spirit, they would be vulnerable to the evil swallowing Hyrule. "Deep in the forest, is a natural maze. In the deepest part of that maze, you will find a temple honoring the forest. You will meet the Hero of Time there."

Sheik started to back away, and then threw down some kind of nut. To my immense shock, the nut exploded in a bright flash when it hit the ground, leaveing me dazed. When I could see clearly again, Sheik was gone. He had said nothing more about the Lost Woods, but thanks to his translater spell, he did not need to. I knew perfectly well about its curse.

* * *

><p>Given my speed, it did not take long to reach the forest Sheik had told me about. At the entrance, I found a light brown horse grazing in the feild. Her master was probably in the forest somewhere. I breifly wondered if this horse belonged to the Hero of Time. I brushed the thought off and went in.<p>

There were several houses set up from growing trees, but everyone was inside. This did not surprise me, given the large number of Deku Babas and Scrubs that had overrun the forest. (A/N: That's right, he knows what the monsters are called now) What did surprise me was that everyone who lived there seemed to be little kids, frozen at a physical age roughly similar to Tails'. I am fully aware of how the Kokiri never age past childhood, but seeing it was still quite a shock. I headed into the Lost Woods, and immediately heard a lively song echo throughout the woods. I followed the song through the forest until I met this cocky Kokiri barring the path forward.

"Hey kid, you need something?" I asked him.

"How dare you insult the Great Mido, leader of the Kokiri!" he screamed at me. "I promised her I would not let anyone past this point, and I already pushed it with that green-clad Hylian. I still question how he learned her song."

"Tell me, did Saria really ask you that?" I asked him. Thanks to Sheik, I knew who each of the sages were, so that is how I knew Saria's name. Mido was surprised that I knew that name, seeing as how he did not use it even once during his speech. The second he blinked, I zipped past him at full speed, so that when he looked again, I was gone. I continued following the music until I came to the clearing where the Forest Temple was located. The stairway to it was destroyed, but that did not deter me. I simply ran at it and jumped onto the ledge. After examining the exterior, I walked calmly into the temple, eager to meet the Hero of Time, Hyrule's final hope.

* * *

><p><strong>That is it for the 3rd chapter. If any of you are logged in, review or suffer the wrath of 1000 Gibdos!<strong>


	4. Ghosts of the Forest Temple

**Welcome back faithful readers. Let me remind you all that this is my first fanfic, so if there are any problems you see, try to contain yourselves. Be happy that the Hero of Time will finally make a proper appearance in this thing. There will also be a scene that lampoons the magic satchel. If you hate that for any reason, say so in your reviews. Now here is the long awaited fourth chapter.**

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapter 4<span>_

_Ghosts of the Forest Temple_

A large amount of time earlier, Link had entered the Forest Temple. He left Epona at the entrance of the forest, allowing her to graze happily. If she were to wander off, he could just call her back with the song. After Sheik taught him the Minuet of Forest, he grappled onto the tree branch overhanging the entrance with the Hookshot, and briskly entered the Temple. The place seemed more like some mansion to the brave hero, and he noted that it felt haunted.

In the mansion foyer, four torches with differently colored flames stood proudly around a central elevator leading to the basement, where he was positive he would find Saria. Before he could use it, however, a quartet of Poes stole the colored flames, deactivating the elevator. Link decided that all four of them were female, probably sisters that lived in the temple back in its prime. With the flames in hand, the Poe Sisters flew off in different directions. Link sighed heavily. The task of retrieving the flames would be very pain-staking. And time-consuming.

Finding an archery bow during his journey through the temple, Link was eventually able to defeat Jolene, and the flame she had was released. "One down, three to go." he said to himself in pride. As he walked to the room where he remembered seeing Beth's portrait, his mind wandered to his friend. He hoped that Saria would be okay. Link wished the same is true for her. The princess. He had not seen Zelda since that day seven years ago. Ganondorf must still be after her. He hoped that he did not succeed in capturing her.

After smiting Beth, Link continued through the Forest Temple. He stopped to rest in a large room with a falling ceiling, out of range of it, of course. Navi, his fairy companion, asked him if anything was wrong.

"It's Zelda." he responded. "I have no clue where she is, and if Ganondorf is still searching for her…" he found it difficult to finish that sentence. If the King of Evil captured her, she would not stand a chance. Rauru had assured him that the princess is alive, but for how long? He wondered if he would actually meet her while he was awakening the sages. He wished deeply that Impa would know something if he met her again, which he was certain he would. "Don't worry about it much, Link. I'm sure she's perfectly fine." Navi assured him. Link still felt uncertain. He pressed on, hoping that he will indeed meet the missing princess before this adventure ends. (A/N: Most of you may be aware of the fact that the poor guy has unknowingly already completed that last bit.)

In the next room, he found Alice (A/N: I changed the name so that she won't be confused with Amy Rose) and defeated her, freeing the third flame. As he walked through the next door, he found himself back in the foyer. In the center of the room, he saw Magara, but she seemed to be crying. He decided that this was due to the loss of her sisters, and felt a twinge of guilt in his heart. He quickly got over it, justifying that if he can eliminate her, she will be with her siblings again. However, as he walked up to her she split if four copies of herself. This hindered the hero, as it was difficult to pick out the real thing from the imposters. He kept his shield up, but was only able to land a small number of hits. The ghost seemed to be gaining speed as the fight went on. Link knew that before long, he would be completely outmatched.

* * *

><p>It was right about then that I entered the Temple. I noted the mansion-like layout of the place, and wondered if anyone lived here. I headed into the foyer to find a quartet of similar looking ghosts circling a green clothed Hylian. I immediately recognized him as the boy who pulled the sword (which I noted that he was now using), and decided that he was the Hero of Time.<p>

Never one to refuse giving a helping hand, I charged at the feminine specters, and randomly ax kicked the correct Poe. She faded away, releasing the violet flame she was keeping. As it returned to its holder, the elevator in the center of the room went active, and a small platform rose up.

"Thanks." the green-clad Hylian said.

"Anytime." I responded. "I assume you are the one destined to claim the title of 'Hero of Time'?"

"How do you…" he began to ask, but I cut him off.

"Sheik told me." I answered his unfinished question.

"You already met him?"

"Yep."

"I'm sorry, I forgot to Introduce myself. My name is Link." The Hylian stated.

"I'm Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog." I replied.

I then saw a winged blue light emerge from his bag.

"Pleased to meet you, Sonic." it said. "Call me Navi."

"Alright then, Navi." I replied to it. I was aware of fairies, and you can still thank Sheik for that, but I was still startled to see one.

Link then remembered something that seemed very important.

"Oh, that's right. Rauru wanted me to give you something." He stated. He brought out his bag and opened it up. "Sorry, there's a lot of stuff in here. This may take a while"

I was irritated when he said that, but I kept cool since I had a decent idea of what it might be that the sage of light wanted to give me. Link began pulling various tools and items from his bag, naming each one as he did so.

"Okay, Hookshot, quiver, toothbrush, boomerang, bow, bag of bombs, Shard of Agony, Light Medallion, ocarina…?" he then pulled out a chili dog, a confused look on his face. "How did this…-" He did not get to finish that sentence. I snatched the delicacy from him and gobbled it down in one bite. Link and Navi just stared at me, disgust written al over their faces. Link just shook his head and went back to digging through his seemingly bottomless shoulder bag. "…wallet, slingshot, Deku nuts, bullet bag, washtub, tent, notepad, sheet music, sword polish, gold tokens…"

"Say, how can you fit so much stuff into such a small bag?" I interrupted his rummaging.

"I don't know. When you're caught up in the action and suspense, you really don't think about these trivial details." Link answered. He went back to looking through that bag with the infinite volume. "…Deku sticks, trail mix, comb, more sheet music… Ah, there it is!" He finally found what he was looking for and pulled out the Yellow Chaos Emerald. He handed it to me and proceeded to place all that random junk back in his bag. I again wondered how it is that all this stuff could fit in there in the first place.

I stored the Emerald in my quills and stepped onto the elevator, Link and Navi following behind. In front of us a large door stood strong. Link unlocked the door with this ominous looking key, and walked in. "Link, wait." I called out.

"What?" The hero asked.

"I promised myself that I would aid anyone who stood up to that tyrant. From here on out, I will help you and Navi battle the evil forces gripping Hyrule."

"Alright then. Glad to have you with us, Sonic."

We continued walking up to a raised platform with a Triforce mark in the center of the carpet. It looked like no one was around, but when we tired to go back, the exit was sealed.

"What the hell is…?" I questioned.

I heard a horse whiney behind us. We both turned around slowly, and nearly fainted. There was Ganondorf, sitting atop a dark furred horse.

* * *

><p><strong>You guys know that it is not really Ganondorf, just Phantom Ganon. Anyway, review or be destroyed.<strong>


	5. Dead Man's Volley

**Once more, welcome dear readers. You may have gotten hooked at the cliffhanger in the last chapter. The battle with Phantom Ganon begins.**

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapter 5<span>_

_Dead Man's Volley_

I stood there in amazement. How can Ganondorf have known we would be here? Why is he here? The horse he was riding levitated into the air, and I saw the man's face dissolve to reveal a more unholy visage (A/N: I honestly have no clue how to describe Phantom Ganon's face). I realized that this was not Ganondorf. Just some phantasmal imposter.

Phantom Ganon rode into one of the portraits in the room, and vanished from view. Link and I positioned ourselves so that we were standing back-to-back in the center of the arena. The Hero of Time had his bow ready, but I felt useless without some long-range weapon I could use. All I had on me was two Chaos Emeralds and some dirt. The only Chaos ability I knew was Chaos Control, and I really, really, REALLY, do not enjoy using that. Besides, it would be of minimal use in this situation anyway.

Link spotted the phantom prepare to come through one of the pictures in front of him, and quickly nicked an arrow. I also saw another phantom run towards me in another portrait, but I had nothing to use. Or did I? I pulled out one of the emeralds and focused on forming its energy into a bullet of some kind. I pointed the diamond at the portrait, but when the fiend reached the edge of the picture, it immediately turned around and ran away. I heard a dark portal open behind me, followed by the sound of an arrow hitting a horse, and realized that link must have received the true phantom.

The evil specter fled back into the painting, and we prepared ourselves for the next round. This time, I was facing the real deal, and I'll admit, my attempt at using the Chaos Spear was incredibly pathetic. Nonetheless, it was enough to force the fiend to flee back to the safety of the altered canvas.

We continued this process for 30 minutes. I was amazed at Link's proficiency with a bow and arrow, despite his claims that he had never used them before. How is it that he seems to know exactly how to use whatever tool he touches, without any form of training whatsoever. Like he said earlier, you're too absorbed in the action to give it any thought.

At his last arrow, the horse vanished, and the evil spirit floated over, some lance-like weapon ready. Link drew his sword while I stored away the emerald and entered a fighting stance. The phantom eventual raised his weapon, charged some strange energy into it, and threw the resulting orb at Link. The hero knocked it back with a well timed slash, and the ghost went down to our level. I quickly did a Homing Attack at him while Link swiped away at it. It soon got up again, and prepared another energy ball. Again, Link sent the orb back, but the phantom was now wise to this and he swept his lance, sending the ball back at Link. He again slashed at it, and they were pounding the deadly magic back and forth like a volleyball.

At some point during this, the ball was sent at me. Caught off-guard, I instinctively kicked at it. It was a lot harder then either of the other fighters were hitting it, so the Phantom had no time to react. He went down right away. I smiled at the action I just performed. And Knuckles thought I was crazy for wanting to keep my shoes so perfectly polished I could see my reflection in them.

Link launched a barrage of sword slashes on the demon, but it soon rose again, and we went back to the little game of Dead Man's Volley. I thought the name was fairly creative, seeing the circumstances we were under. Neither me nor Link were willing to let the phantom win, and we persisted until the phantom finally went down. As it began fading away, it was lifted up, and a dark portal opened in the center of the room.

"Well done, Hero of Time." Ganondorf's voice sounded over the hum of the vortex. "However, you and the speedy rat have only destroyed my phantom. When you two fight the real me, it will be much more difficult." I did not know which was more insulting, the way he was underestimating us, or the fact that he had called me a rat. I'm a hedgehog, you bonehead! "What a useless creation. I will banish it to the void between dimensions!" With that, the ghost was completely gone, and the evil vortex closed. A gateway of light replaced it, and the two of us gratefully entered.

* * *

><p>The Chamber of The Sages was the most wondrous place I had ever been to. We entered on the Triforce mark in the center, facing the green platform with a wind vortex on it. Upon the platform stood a Kokiri girl, with short green hair, and a gentle smile on her face. This was Saria, Link's childhood friend, and Sage of the Forest. After a fairly touching moment between her and Link, she granted us her gifts. For Link, the Forest Medallion, and for me, the green Chaos Emerald. I briefly wondered why she had it. I then remembered that Link had said he received the yellow emerald from Rauru. Perhaps each of the sages would be safeguarding an emerald, protecting it from the Gerudo tyrant. It made perfect sense when I thought about it. Saria soon sent us on our way. The last thing she said to the Hero of Time was "You and I… will always be friends."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Now that you have read the chapter, review it, or taste the fury of 100000000 Gerudo thieves!<strong>


	6. To Feed a Warning Tool

**Welcome back to Wind of Time! The sages of Light and Forest have been awakened, and the next stop is the Temple of Fire! What will happen as the two heroes make their way up Death Mountain? Read now to find out.**

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapter 6<span>_

_To Feed a Warning Tool_

After Saria awakened as the Sage of Forest, the curse of the woods was lifted, and the Deku Tree Sprout was able to grow. Our jobs were done here, so Link, Navi and I left the forest and headed back into the Hyrule Field. Link's horse, Epona, was still grazing at the entrance. Link mounted her, and prepared to ride off. He offered me to ride the wild girl as well, but I told him it would not be necessary. I could keep pace with anything.

Link was initially skeptical about my claim, so I dashed off and did 20 laps around Hyrule Field. All in less than 20 minutes. Navi was amazed at how fast I was, but Link had gotten to the point where very little surprised him. Confident that my ridiculously high speed can be useful in the future, we headed off towards Death Mountain. The place was an active volcano, and the only civilized creatures that still lived on that thing were the Gorons. I was starting to find it creepy that I knew so much about some place I've never been to, but the "Walking-Hyrule-Encyclopedia" thing was a side effect of Sheik's translation spell, so I really can't help it much. I needed to be able to hold up a conversation with the natives, so that I wouldn't be running around the place looking like an idiot. We finally reached Kakariko Village, and walked into the only other safe haven left in Hyrule.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, back in my world, Silver had come across an unexpected snag in preparing the gateway to Hyrule. I still don't know how, but no one noticed that the Chaos Emeralds were missing until that moment, when Silver was unable to find them. The energy of one of the Emeralds was a vital key to the gate, as it severed as the anchor to my world. He could compensate this by using the Master Emerald instead, but Knuckles was unwilling to let it happen. As the guardian of the Emerald, he felt he could not let Silver use it for this kind of ritual. His excuse at the time was that using a stronger anchor force might have forced to only remain in Hyrule for a shorter amount of time, but he later confessed that he was worried that the transportation ritual might somehow harm the Master Emerald. Silver was determined to go through with the Hyrule search, but since he was forced to use the Master Emerald instead of the normal Chaos Emerald, he needed Knuckles' cooperation to perform the ritual. Eventually, he would convince Knuckles to comply.<p>

* * *

><p>After speaking with the natives, Link and I began the hike up an active volcano searching for living rock creatures that can possibly point us towards the very person who is destined to become an immortal sage of fire. Wow, my life is messed up. (AN: cookies to the one who can figure out where this little joke originates from.) There were boulders strewn haphazardly around the path, but they weren't really hindering any progress that much. It was not long before we reached the Goron Village. Unfortunately, the place was practically a ghost town. There was only one Goron present, rolling around in absolute panic.

"You can't fool me! You work for Ganondorf, don't you! You'll never take me alive!" the Goron screamed at us. It was obvious that the Gerudo tyrant had attacked this mountain-side metropolis and captured almost every Goron alive. I wondered why he would do that? Did he plan to kill them as a warning to any other race that tried to oppose him? With Link and I already going out of our way to overthrow him, it seemed likely that the guy was planning to minimize resistance as much as possible. Link was eventually able to calm the kid down, and the poor Goron explained the situation. As I had suspected, Ganondorf had captured all of the Gorons, and plans to feed them to some dragon he resurrected as a warning to those who would stand up to him. The kid gave us heatproof gear, and we entered the mountain crater using a shortcut he told us about.

At the bottom of the crater was the Fire Temple. And waiting for us at the entrance was Sheik. I wondered how he could handle the intense heat. He wasted no time in teaching the Bolero of Fire, then vanished in an instant. I noted how Sheik seemed so reluctant to hang around. It was always "Provide useful information then run" with him. What could he be hiding? And just who is he? I shook off the thoughts and proceeded to follow Link into the Fire Temple. What Sheik hides is none of my business. He'll tell us everything when the time is right, I'm sure of it.

After a deep decent into the Temple, Link came across Darunia, the Goron Chief. He told Link and I go save the Gorons being held captive in the Temple, and dropped a useful hint about some hammer that can allow us to defeat Volvagia. I suggested that we split up to cover more ground. Link searched for the hammer while I lokked for the captured Gorons.

As I was running around the temple, my mind drifted to my friends. I had no idea of Silver's gate ritual at the time, and wondered if any of them were doing okay. When I did return home, would I still be speaking Hyrulean? I remembered how Silver had looked surprised when I threatened Egg-head in that language, and I started to wonder; is he able to understand it? Has he been here before? Well, worrying about it now won't solve anything, so I should just do what I can to restore the peace here. I freed the last Goron and went to meet up with Link in the Chamber where we saw Darunia. After much preparation, we went through the door in the back to confront Volvagia.

The Goron-eating dragon reared its ugly head at as and flew into a hole in the ground. One of them started bubbling and the vile creature emerged from it. Link quickly ponded it with the hammer, chipping away some of its procreative scales. I ax-kicked the exposed spot before the demon regrouped and fled down. After repeating this several times, the fiendish creature was down for good. Darunia was able to awaken as a Sage, and added his power to Link's using the Fire Medallion. He presented me with the red Chaos Emerald, and we were sent back to the entrance of the fire temple.

"So, what now?" I asked as we walked away form Death Mountain.

"We should probably head for Zora's Domain." The hero responded. "I've been feeling a chilly wind blowing from Zora's River, and I wonder if it has anything to do with some evil curse Ganondorf placed on them." He sounded highly concerned, but I was completely reluctant to get overly involved in this part. I just knew that I would be seeing a lot of the vile, liquid deathtrap for a while.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? Sorry about the short Volvagia part. Boss Battles are clearly not going to be my strong point in this format. Anyway, review or suffer his wrath.<strong>


	7. Link's Sixth Sense

**Hello again faithful readers. I should have said this long ago, but if you have not played and completed "The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time", or simply do not know how the story goes, STOP READING NOW! There will be numerous spoilers later, and in addition, it will just be harder to follow the story. At any rate, here is the next chapter.**

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapter 7<span>_

_Link's Sixth Sense_

As we walked along the shore of the pure river, my mind was wandering everywhere. The Sages of Light, Forest, and Fire have all been awakened, and I currently had four of the seven Chaos Emeralds, the ones colored cyan, yellow, green, and red, in that order. Six Sages, but seven Emeralds. At that minute, some secret piece of information drifted to the front of my mind; in order to perfect the seal that will trap Ganondorf in the Sacred Realm, we needed to find someone. The Seventh Sage, destined to be Leader of them all, and the rightful queen of Hyrule. Zelda, the person Link was the most concerned about.

We walked onward in silence, occasionally stopping to soak in the fading beauty of the land. We eventually reached the Zora's Domain, but we were amazed at what we saw. The whole place was frozen solid! No doubt that hook-nosed tyrant was responsible. I was continually appalled by the things that man is willing to do to preserve his rule. Even if his power outclassed the Chaos Emeralds, Link would be able to bring the guy down. And even if Link and I can't bring about his end, I'll bet you anything that karma will.

The Zora King was frozen in some strange red ice, and we continued on to the Fountain. There was still some fresh water present, but it would still be freezing. Link continued on to an ice flow, but I stood there, staring at the liquid death trap expanding in front of me. The Hylian noticed that I had not followed him and turned around to face me.

"What's the problem?" he asked.

"Uh…. Um… I-I figured, m-m-maybe you would want to try this part alone, right?" I responded, trying to keep my voice calm. "Everyone needs some time in the spotlight."

"You're afraid of the water, aren't you?"

"No way, Link! It's just-"

"You can't fool me, Sonic. I can sense your fear." His statement caught me off-guard. Was my aqua phobia really that obvious? "How can you…"

"I haven't really given it much thought, but recently I developed the ability to read a person's phobic spectrum, learning what it is they fear the most. It's kind of like a sixth sense." (A/N: That's right, in this fic, the Triforce of Courage grants its wielder the ability to sense fear) I stared at him in disbelief. He knew about my fear the whole time and never said anything? I just stood there, hoping something would happen to ease the building tension. Link sighed and looked back at me.

"Okay then, how about I handle this carven alone, and give some time to calm yourself down. But when we reached the Water Temple, you need to get over your fear, and enter the place, understood?" Link stated. I nodded my understanding, and he went inside the Ice Cavern. I felt a twinge of guilt at forcing him to do this alone, but really could not be helped. I needed to get over my fear of the water, or I will be killed during the journey through that Temple.

I took several deep breaths and tried one of those meditative abilities Espio taught me. Peace of mind often helps with overcoming fear. I don't know how much time passed, but Link soon interrupted my tranquil state, and gave me some mask that would supposedly help me breath underwater. Since I can't swim, this can be helpful. He slipped on some tunic made from Zora Scales, and played the Serenade of Water, taking us to Lake Hylia, the site of the Water Temple.

I looked down at the place, and the first thing that went through my mind was, "This is a lake?" The water was only nine feet deep, with the entrance to the temple clearly visible. Link effortlessly dived into the water, and opened the door blocking the entrance. I put on the mask and followed him. My fear took over and I started flailing around trying to get out. Link grappled me with his Hookshot, and dragged me into the temple, clearly peeved that I can be able to survive in water and still be mortally terrified of it.

The inside of the Water temple was remarkabley beautiful. The mask was keeping me from drowning, as advertised, but I was still a little nervous about the place. In a deep part of the temple was Ruto, the Zora princess who was saved from the domain curse by Sheik. After an exchange with Link, she swam away, and it would be a while before we saw her again. Link would be able to alter the water level in the temple at three designated points through out the temple. Things went by quickly, but a real problem surfaced in a strange room in the depths of the temple.

* * *

><p><strong>That is it for the seventh chapter. Please R&amp;R, and please answer this: Am I updating too fast?<strong>


	8. The Vanitas Factor

**Welcome back dear readers. Sorry the last chapter was so short, I think I am coming down with writer's block. Anyway, those of you who have played and completed "Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep", or have at least gotten far enough to learn the truth about the masked boy, will pick up the meaning of the title. So, here it is.**

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapter 8<span>_

_The Vanitas Factor_

As Link and I continued onward into the Water Temple, I started to feel uneasy about something other than the presence of that which I fear the most. There was some strange presence about the place, currently stronger than what I was certain was waiting for in the deepest part of the temple. Link sensed my unease and rested his left hand on my shoulder. In his touch I felt invincible courage (A/N: I do not own the term "invincible courage," the Kingdom Hearts series does) in his touch, and was certain that his bravery alone could overpower the Chaos Emeralds easily. (A/N: If you have not picked up on the fact that I'm writing it so that the Triforce is more powerful than the Chaos Emeralds, you're either not paying attention, or are just plain silly, no offense to anyone) I wondered why is it that he, Sheik, the Gannondork all have affinities that can easily smash the emeralds. Eh, it's not important right now. I had to focus on the mission at hand.

We eventually came to a room that looked remarkably out of place. An ankle deep lake covered the floor, and the entire place was an expanse of white. Aside from the doors, the only feature visible was a tiny island with a single dead tree on it. We headed over to the other side of the room and found the door was sealed. I turned around, and stopped dead in my tracks.

"LINK!"

The Hero turned as well, and was definitely more amazed then I was. Standing on the island was a figure that looked exactly like Link, only it was completely black and had blood red eyes. This Dark Link beckoned the true Link, drawing his sword as if ready for battle. I prepared to charge at it, but Link stopped me.

"What is the problem?" I screamed at him.

"This is MY evil doppelganger, Sonic," he answered. "I'll have to do the actual fighting on my own." He drew the Master Sword from its scabbard, slowly approached the shadowy imposter. It strongly reminded me of my first encounter with Shadow, as the Dark Link had the same fiery look in his bloody eyes I've known for so long in the ultimate life form's. The main difference was that the fire in Dark Link's eyes was more fierce, enraged, more evil than the strongest demon, while with Shadow, you would sometimes notice a kind of… gentleness in that fierce blaze.

The two Links held out their blades, so that the tips met at the point exactly in between them. Then, the battle began. Link would slash at his evil look-alike, and the oither would block the counter. Sometimes Link would land a hit, other times Dark Link would get in a good cut. Mostly, however, Link would avoid severe injury and only receive minor cuts. I grew worried about this. It seemed as if Dark Link knew exactly what my Link would do, and prepare for it. But then again, he was basically fighting himself. The battle went on for nearly an hour, or at least it felt like that. I never really was a patient person. Dark Link then sidestepped one of Link's attacks and immediately cut his exposed backside.

I was completely shocked at this. He completely avoided his opponent's gaze and attacked from behind. I could not take this.

"You coward!" I screamed at the dark clone. "How can you just berate your foe like that!"

Dark Link turned towards me, anger evident in his eyes. While he was distracted, Link quickly turned and send a sword uppercut at his doppelganger, cutting the guy clean I in half. As Dark Link vanished, the scenery in the room changed, and it seemed to fit in with the rest of the temple better. I ran over to Link and saw that he was bleeding a little.

"Are you okay?" I asked him.

"Yeah. It's just a scratch."

He pulled a bottle out of his bag and drank the red potion stored within. At once, his wounds healed and he was back on his feet.

"Thanks for the help."

"But I thought you needed to do the battle on your own."

"I said I had to do the ACTUAL FIGHTING on my own. I never said I had to do the battle as such."

I smirked at his statement. We continued on, securing the Longshot form the room past the arena were we fought Dark Link. We eventually came to the deepest part of the temple. This was where the monster preserving the curse on Zora's Domain would be waiting. We headed into the room and saw a room with several spikes along the walls, and four platforms in a large pool of water. That stuff just did not seem natural for some reason. I heard something, and looked upon some of the pool rising to form a kind of tentacle, within which a sinister nucleus was hiding. So, it begins. Morpha, the giant aquatic ameba. It disturbed me as much as it intrigued me. Link and I prepared for the assault.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that is it for the eighth chapter. After this battle, the sage of water will be awakened. Which means, Sonic's friends will be arriving in Hyrule soon. Oh, and thanks to Heart of PureSilver, for helping me come up with the insulting nickname for Ganondorf.<strong>


	9. Water, Water, Every Hedge

**Hello readers, sorry I have not updated this fic in a while, just wanted its popularity to appreciate before I accidentally drive it into the ground by updating too fast. The battle with Morpha is at hand, so enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapter 9<span>_

_Water, Water, Every Hedge_

Morpha was readying for battle, as Link and I examined the oversized cell commanding the water. Link had the Longshot in close reach, but I was ridiculously nervous about this. I hate water, and this thing is practically made of the stuff. Without the mask, it can drown me if so desired. I needed to be careful during this battle. With my speed, I was confident that he won't land much on me, though I would be immensely hindered by the size of the room, and by the large pool Morpha controls.

As I watched the tentacle prepare to strike, Link fired the grapple at the nucleus, dragging it out of the water, leaving it vulnerable to attack. Link swiped at it with his sword, while I spin dashed it. We kept up the assault until it hopped back into the water, and created another tentacle of deathly liquid. I found this being remarkably similar to Chaos; both are made of water, and they share their brain as a weak point. The main difference is that Chaos is good at heart, while this thing is truly evil, was born evil, and will always be evil.

While I was comparing this thing to the Chao guardian, Morpha grabbed me and began swinging me around like an old doll. I struggled to break free, but its grip was tight, for being made of a liquid substance. Link saw what was happening, and carefully aimed the Longshot, then fired it at the nucleus again, causing the tentacle to disperse, and I dropped into the vile pool. I walked over to a nearby ladder and quickly climbed up to Link's level. The Hylian was busy slashing at the horrid creature, but it eventually escaped and reentered the pool.

This battle would take a long time, and I kept running out of the tentacles' range, and aiding Link in bringing down the monster. It would be a while before Morpha started using two tentacles, hindering us further. I was almost captured numerous times, Link was able to avoid it thanks to his well timed dodges. It was becoming dangerous to hang around in this battle, and as Link fired the hook once more, a single slice from the Master Sword was all that was needed to finish off that freak of nature.

After the nucleus was obliterated, the water was receding into the ceiling, before, in one drop, it was gone. Ruto was able to awaken as the Sage of water, and, assuring us that Hyrule's rightful queen was still alive, she added her power to Link's using the Water Medallion, and handed me the blue Chaos Emerald. We were deposited on an Island watching over Lake Hylia, where Sheik was waiting for us.

"You two have been able to break the curse, and refill the lake to its serene beauty." was his simple statement. Link walked up to the Sheikah survivor, hoping to finally get something out of him. "Sheik, do you know where-" he began to ask, but Sheik cut him off.

"The whereabouts of the princess, I can not tell you. But I assure you, you will meet her when the time comes."

Link told the Sheikah that Ruto wanted us to thank him for saving her from the curse on Zora's Domain, and with that, he threw down a Deku nut, and was gone.

"Why is it that he is so nervous about giving away to much information?" I asked no one in particular.

"The Sheikah are shadow people, Sonic. Its only natural that they would be a little secretive." Link reminded me. It was starting to scare how much I knew about Hyrule, despite never actually being there. The Sheikah's magic had given me all that knowledge, and it was seriously creeping me out how much he gave me. I pushed the thoughts aside, and turned towards Link, asking the unspoken question of what to do next. He simply shrugged, and I closed my eyes, feeling the wind rush through my quills, in the direction of Kakariko Village. It carried a sense of unease, as if something bad was soon to happen there, and The Hero of Time was needed to counter it.

"Kakariko Village." I bluntly said.

"How can you know that?"

"The wind… it carried a sense of panic in the direction of the Sheikah village, as if their worst fears were about to be unsealed."

"You picked all that up from moving air?" Navi asked disbelievingly.

"The wind can provide a lot of information," I answered. "You just need to know how to listen to it."

With that, we walked off towards the village of Kakariko.

* * *

><p>At this time, Silver was putting the finishing touches on the gateway to Hyrule. Everyone was sitting around nearby, doing something to keep themselves occupied while the psychic liberator did his thing; Amy was asking her cards what was happening in Hyrule, but when he read the answer, she had learned of Ganondorf and the evil he was spreading across the land. Tails was playing a game of chess with Shadow, the record at this time being the two of them having 5 wins each; an absolute tie. Knuckles and Rouge were discussing what they would expect to find in the country, and while Rouge was throwing more treasure-related things, Knuckles was showing a mellow side by mentioning the beautiful scenery Silver mentioned, and Rouge was also taken with this.<p>

Silver soon announced that he had finished the gateway, and everyone gathered on the circular rug he placed there. He reminded them of the "No-body-while-in-Hyrule" thing, but by now, none of them cared. "We need to find Sonic," Amy stated. "Nothing else matters right now."

"Alright then," Silver began. "Follow my instructions, and the journey will go smoothly."

Everyone agreed to comply, and they began the ritual, Silver guiding them along the path.

"First, everyone join hands," he instructed, and they did, though he noted that Rouge and Knuckles seemed a little hesitant with finally having an excuse to hold each other's hand. "Now, take a seat with your legs crossed. Make sure not to let go of your neighbor's hand." It was difficult to do this, but they eventually got past it. "Here, you close your eyes, and think of what, in your opinion, is the best thing about Hyrule." Since all of them knew only what Silver had told them about the place, they thought of the same thing; the serene beauty of the land. Silver then began to mutter something in Hyrulean, and Knuckles felt the Master Emerald channeling its power to keep them planted in this world. Each of them began to fell disembodied, and the pull of some extra dimensional force on their souls. In several minutes, Silver ceased his chanting, and they felt something halt, like they had reached their destination.

"Okay, you guys can open your eyes now."

They did, and what they saw shocked them. They were all floating above the ground of the Hyrule field. All of them were partially transparent, freaking several of them out. Amy, however, was amazed at how beautiful the place was, marveling at the lush field expanding before them. She turned towards the castle in the distance, and her grin faded. Ganon's castle was completely out of place in the majestic land, and as everyone turned towards it, she explained what her cards had told her. Silver just sighed at the fortuneteller's forecast.

"And here I thought he would be a better person in one of his next lives," he thought out loud. "I guess evil runs straight to the soul." (A/N: allow me to clarify what Silver is muttering about. As more of the upcoming Skyward Sword was unveiled, and more artwork was released, I began to develop a theory that every primary villain in the Legend of Zelda series is reincarnated from Girahim, the primary antagonist of Skyward Sword. In this story, Silver had once visited Hyrule during the events of Skyward Sword, and had given a helping hand in its story. I promise you, I will write a prequel to this story using this info as soon as Skyward Sword comes out.)

They eventually noticed me and Link, the latter riding Epona, heading over to Kakariko Village. They decided that, since they had found me, they would follow to make sure what I was doing. Silver reminded them that he was the only one amoung them who could understand Hyrulean, and that no one would be able to see them except those with eyes that could see the truth, and those who have been blessed by the goddesses. Everyone raced to the village, and was surprised at the horrible seen we found.

* * *

><p><strong>How was that? Another chapter to find salvation in large hope. Now, review, or the beast of the Shadow Temple will eat your brains. (Nothing of offense to Heart of PureSilver, please.)<strong>


	10. Eyes that can See the Truth

**Welcome back to Wind of Time! Here, we will see a first glimpse of the master that takes refuge in the Shadow Temple! And, a small spoiler at who the Sheikah Survivor really is.**

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapter 10<span>_

_Eyes that can See the Truth_

Kakariko Village was in flames. Numerous buildings were burning, the windmill was dead still, and I couldn't see anyone in the village. Except for Sheik.

The Sheikah Survivor was standing in front of the well, his back facing the large amount of company he had. Link and I walked up to him, but he continued to stare at the well. I could swear that I saw something glow on the back of his right hand, but only for a trillionth of a second. In case your wondering, I'm the fastest thing alive, remember? It would naturally follow that my eyesight would be insanely quick as well. I can't actually see sound waves or anything crazy like that, but I can pick up details that the average person would usually overlook.

Sheik did nothing to move, but warned us to stand back. As if on cue, the well's overhang broke off, and some dark presence escaped. The shadow monster sealed inside the well had broken free. (A/N: If you are not creeped out by now about how much Sonic knows about Hyrule despite never being there before in his life, there is something wrong with you.) The beast was invisible to us, but it grabbed Sheik, and threw him around like a rag doll. He eventually flew from his captors grasp, and the shadow the beast cast dashed around the village, until finally charging at me and Link. The Hylian was hit by the monster full force, but I leaped out of the way in time, having plenty of experience fighting unseen enemies thanks to countless sparring sessions with Espio.

Link was knocked unconscious by the beasts attack, and he lay there broken. He eventually came to, and Sheik explained that Bongo Bongo, the monster we failed to defeat, has fled to the Shadow Temple, while a Sheikah woman named Impa went there hoping to reseal it. It turns out, Impa is destined to become the sage of Shadow, but she won't survive without help. Link would be unable to provide much aid against an opponent he can't see, and the strategy I use with that ninja won't with Bongo Bongo.

"Link, return to the past, and search the well for the eye that can see the truth. Sonic, use the gems in your possession to generate a lens that will let you see what can not be seen." With that, he taught Link the Nocturne of Shadow, and before we could do anything, he was gone.

"It is really annoying that he never sticks around long enough for us to ask him what is really on our minds." I said irritated. "It feels like he's trying to hide something important from us." "He'll tell us what the problem is when the time comes." Link stated wisely. "I guess you're right."

"Now, I have to head to the Temple of Time, and return to the time before Ganondorf took over. You stay here, and try to generate that lens Sheik mentioned. If I'm not back here in 30 minutes, head to the Shadow Temple. I'll try to meet you there, okay?" I nodded my understanding, and with that, he played the Prelude of Light, and was whisked away to the Temple of Time. Well, I have half an hour to myself.

* * *

><p>Overhead, Silver and the others were watching what had transpired, but they were too far away to hear anything we said. They simply watched me walk over to the well, sit down on it, and pull the five Chaos Emeralds I had with me out of my quills. Silver watched this, a confused expression on his face. Link and Sheik did not notice any of them, but he did not trust either of them. "I think it would be best to split up." he proposed. Everyone agreed to this, and the psychic liberator gave each of them Hyrulean to English dictionaries so that they would be able to at least understand what these people were saying. Tails and Knuckles went to the Temple of Time, to take a lookout on Link, Shadow and Rouge headed to the Shadow Temple in order to check what was going on there, while Silver and Amy stayed where they were to keep tabs on me. All of them had communicators with them in order to rely any information they found. It would be vital to their hopes to rescue me. Like I actually needed it.<p>

* * *

><p>As I sat there on the well, examining the emeralds, I wondered how I was supposed to create something that will let me see the unseen. I closed my eyes and pictured the energy forming something that will allow me to see what is unseen. I felt the Emeralds responding, and then produce something into the physical realm. The emeralds fell calm, and I opened my eyes to see a strange monocle hovering in the air above the emeralds. It was designed so that is would fit in me, and was structured for the right eye. A lens with a silted pupil was positioned so the it was not covering the eyepiece, but could be placed as such with a small switch. I replaced the Emeralds and fitted the monocle on my head, noticing that it fit like a glove.<p>

I decided to test it, and moved the switch so that the lens would be over my eye. When I did that, I saw Amy's disembodied spirit leaning in close to me, and in shock, I lost my balance and fell into the well. I didn't suffer any severe damage, though my back took most of the shock, and I quickly hoped it would heal. The pain soon faded, and I took the ladder and climbed back up to the surface. Amy was looking down after me, and yelled her apologies to me in English. Well, at least I can still understand that.

"What the hell are you doing here!" I screamed at her. I was using Hyrulean, so she just looked at me in confusion. She took out the dictionary Silver gave, and flipped through its pages, trying to pinpoint what I said. I sighed heavily. If this is how I'm going to have to speak with my friends from here on, it is going to be extremely painstaking to hold up a conversation. She eventually found the phrases she was looking for, and resumed flipping through the pages. As she did this, I noticed silver floating a little behind her. I figured he had something to do with this. She followed my line of sight, and tried to answer my question using the Hyrulean tongue. She most likely tried to say "Silver brought us here in order to make sure you were okay." but her tongue slipped and what she said instead was "Silver brought us here to make sure your red compliment jeans were salty." I heard Silver burst out laughing at this ridiculous statement, confirming my theory that he could understand Hyrulean. She turned towards Silver and asked him what was so funny, and he explained her hilarious mistranslation to her. She quickly joined him in laughing at this, and was amazed at how cheerful she can be. Less then 10 minutes later, Link came riding back to the village, Lens of Truth in hand. Tails and Knuckles were following him, suspicion written all over their faces. The Hylian seemed to notice Amy and Silver, but largely ignored the spectral hedgehogs.

"Perfect timing." I said to him.

"Now that we both have something to let us see the unseen, it's time to head to the Shadow Temple." The hero responded to the eyepiece I was wearing. He played the warp song Sheik taught him earlier, and the two of us were taken to the Shadow Temple. At the entrance, Link used Din's Fire to light all the torches, unlocking the door. We headed inside, and began the search for Bongo Bongo and the Sage of Shadow.

* * *

><p><strong>You may be noticing a piece of irony in this. Shadow the Hedgehog, in the Shadow Temple? This was not intentional, but it may make for good reviews. Just do not expect any of Sonic's friends to play a large role in what is left of the story. Only Silver can fluently understand anything the blue blur is saying anyway. Now, review the chapter, or die.<strong>


	11. Dead in Darkness

**Welcome back good readers! Here we have the journey through the Shadow Temple. Expect some more frightening sections, but nothing you can't handle. Now then, prepare for a good time!**

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapter 11<span>_

_Dead in Darkness_

Okay, I'll admit it, I was slightly creped out by the fact that this temple was in a graveyard, and that it would be practically flooded with dead bodies, but I kept cool as we walked into the Shadow Temple. It was kind of chilly down there, but I faced worse. In the first area of the Temple, Link acquired these boots that let you walk across air for a short period of time, and once that was done, we opened the gate that led further into the temple. It was rather large, so I suggested that we split up. If we needed any help with anything, playing the Song of Storms was the signal. We were pretty far underground, what other explanation would there be if some weird storm suddenly brewed up in here?

As I made my way through the temple, the hundreds of corpses littering the floor began to give me the creeps. Link seemed to be handling okay, but with that immense courage of his, I really could not be sure. There were large numerous of Stalfos and the occasional Redead or Gibdo, but nothing either of us could not handle. I eventually found a room where this large boat sat docked at the pier. The figurehead was a cloaked man holding two bells, his hood stained with blood. Looking through the monocle, I noticed several spirits circling the boat, the most substantial of these spirits were Shadow and Rouge.

I stared at the GUN agents questioningly. Neither of them noticed me yet, and were chatting with each other about the dead bodies scattered around the Temple. It clearly freaked Rouge out a little, especially since she is currently little more than a spirit, but Shadow was as calm and collected as ever. As they continued their conversation, I proceeded to examine the boat a little more. This must be the ship that carries dead souls to the afterlife. The wood looked as if it had seen a lot of usage, and there were chips in various places. I wondered how much more it could handle.

Shadow and Rouge were getting off the boat when they noticed me. The latter walked over to where I was standing, and looked me straight in the eye.

"That was really nice of you, leaving your closest friends to fend for themselves against a hoard of Egg Pawns." she stated. I was in no mood to talk about that incident when I was pulled into Hyrule, so I continued inspecting this vessel. Shadow hovered over to me, his face as unreadable as blank paper. I attempted to grab his hand, but mine went right through him. "Any particular reason why you guys are here as mere spirits?" I asked them. Again, they had to use those Hyrulean to English dictionaries to figure out what I said. Before they could answer, Link arrived in the room, having found his way to here with little problem. It was nice to know that I can press onward now. I told the agents to just leave the Temple and let Link and I do our jobs. The Hylian started the boat, and we were on our way to the deepest part of the Temple. As much as I enjoy adventure, I felt uneasy about this boat ride. Sure enough, when the boat reached the end of the river, it began to sink, but the two of us quickly jumped off the thing. After further trials, we acquired the key to the deepest part of the temple, where I was certain Bongo Bongo would be waiting.

* * *

><p>In the deepest room of the temple, there nothing aside from a small hole in the middle of the floor. We jumped through it, and landed seamlessly on what looked like a giant bongo drum. Soon a pair of grey, disembodied hands began beating on it, and looking at the holders, we saw some dark beast that was hanging from the ceiling, and had only a large red eye where its head should have been. The Phantasmal Shadow Beast Bongo Bongo had shown itself.<p>

It quickly vanished from sight, leaving only its hands visible. I kept the lens in position in order to see the monster Link and I were battling. The beast's humming and consistent beating of the drum made things extremely difficult, but it was nothing that we could not handle. Link shot the hands with arrows from his bow, and as the monster was ready to charge, I launched a homing attack at the eye, and it went down for some real punishment. Link jump attacked it with the Master Sword, and with some well timed ax kicks from me, it soon took a huge beating. We continued this process, but we were able to land less and less hit's the further along we went. Its humming was really starting to get on my nerves. That sound had to be the most annoying sound in existence. It definitely outclassed the way it is so painfully obvious that Ke$ha's voice is electronically altered in each of her songs! (A/N: I mean no offense to any Ke$ha fans out there)

It took a long time, but we finally brought it down. As the drum went stable, the gateway to the Chamber of the Sages opened, and waiting for us there was a Sheikah woman, definitely Impa.

"You have done well, Link." she said to the Hero of Time. "Thanks to you and Sonic, I was able to awaken as the Sage of Shadows."

"Impa, before you say anything else, I have to ask." Link began. "Where is the princess? The last time I saw her, she was fleeing the castle with you."

Impa looked away, clearly depressed about something. "I don't know." she finally answered. "I lost her shortly after we escaped. She is alive, don't you worry. The job of protecting Princess Zelda now rests on your shoulders. Allow me to give you my power to fulfill this duty." She presented Link with the Shadow Medallion, officially declaring her allegiance with the hero.

"And Sonic…" she directed her attention to me, and brought out the purple Chaos Emerald. "…make sure this does not fall into the wrong hands." She gave the Emerald to me, and I stored it in my quills.

"The final sage, the Sage of Spirit, can be found in Gerudo Valley, far to the east of Hyrule." "Where Ganondorf hails from." the Hylian added on to Impa's statement.

"Indeed so. Head there as soon as possible, and awaken the final sage. You must make haste. And Link, please protect the princess." With that, she sent us on our way.

* * *

><p><strong>Five down, one to go. How will Link and Sonic fair in the harsh desert? Find out in the next chapter whenever it may be posted. Now, submit your reviews for the chapter, or Girahim will get you. (Girahim is the antagonist of the upcoming Skyward Sword, in case you don't remember. The guy who I think every major villain of the Zelda series is reincarnated from.)<strong>


	12. Fem Fatal

**Welcome back, readers! I can see that no one has been reviewing this story as of late. Why is no one Reviewing! Review this chapter, or the Gerudo Tyrant will destroy you! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapter 12<span>_

_Fem Fatal_

After the curse on the Shadow Temple had been lifted, Link and I were deposited at the entrance of the Graveyard. The spirits of my six friends were waiting there, ready to battle the Hylian Hero, but before anything can happen, I explained to them (Through Silver's translations) that Link was not the enemy, and after introductions were exchanged, we left the village. Link mounted his noble steed, and headed off to the eastern desert, with me running alongside him.

As we made our way to Gerudo Valley, I could not help but wonder if the whole "Lone-man-born-every-century-to-a-normally-female-dominated-race" thing had somehow contributed to Ganondorf's lust for power. While it is true that Gerudo Law dictates that this lone male is to be their king, there was no way Ganondorf could possibly have been admired by everyone. Say, who leads the Gerudo during the years where this one man is not born? It was unlikely that a ton of female thieves would let themselves run wild.

It was not important at the moment. We eventually reached the valley, only to see the bridge out.

"Great. What now?" The Hero of Time asked aloud.

"Simple." I replied. "We jump over the gap."

"What!"

"Just watch." I backed away from the broken bridge, began gathering speed, and burst forward at the valley, easily leaping over the gap. I turned around to see Link staring at me in amazement, Navi sharing his feelings. "Come on, Link!" I called to him. "It's not that difficult!"

He backed Epona up, then ran at the gap full speed. The horse leapt at the last second, gliding across the valley with ease. I grinned at this display, and noticed a carpenter's tent set up near the broken bridge. A lone carpenter stood in front of it, enraged that his men had been captured by the Gerudo. I wondered what the Gerudo do with their captives. Well, if their all women, then maybe they…

I shook the image out of my head. It doesn't matter what they do with their captives. What does matter is that Link and I rescue these men, now. We rode further into the valley, and eventually reached the Gerudo Fortress. Almost as soon as we passed by the structure, a pair of Gerudo guards singled us out, bound us, and threw us into a prison cell. I'll admit, it was humiliating to be apprehended by a bunch of girls, but on the other hand, I know Rouge, so I had a decent idea of their ideologies. They did not take any of our tools, so I was relieved in that. Link fired his hookshot at a wood shutter hanging over the window, and we were able to escape. We proceeded to sneak through the hideout, searching for the captured carpenters. It was exceedingly difficult to move with all of the guards in there, but between my speed and Links bow, they never knew we were there.

The carpenters were fairly easy to locate. Apparently, they had wanted to join their ranks, but were captured because of their gender. It amazed me to no end that the Gerudo could bear such a large hatred for human or hylian men, yet be perfectly accepting of that one man who is born into their ranks every 100 years. The guard had ambushed us, but Link made short work of it. The key she dropped opened the cell, and the carpenters escaped. After that, a high stander in the Gerudo legion, impressed by how we were able to sneak past all the guards so easily, accepted us into their ranks. This meant that Link and I had full access to the fortress, as well as permission to head to the Desert Colossus, where their leader, Nabooru, makes her hideout.

Nabooru was the Sage of Spirit, so getting to the Colossus became our top priority. Heading in the direction of the structure, the Gerudo guard described the trials of the Haunted Wasteland, then allowed us to go on our way. It was difficult to get through the wasteland, but through determination and all the right equipment, we made it to the Desert Colossus, site of the Spirit Temple. From a Great Fairy Spring nearby, Link acquired a new spell, and we proceeded into the Colossus. The room was empty, safe for two murals placed on opposite sides of the stairway. The one on the left hand side read "If you wish to proceed in the past, crawl through the hole in essence of youth" and the right hand one read "If you wish to proceed in the future, return with the power of silver from the past." The riddle had me confused to no end.

When they said "the power of silver from the past" they can not have meant Silver the Hedgehog, because he's from over 200 years in the future. I looked to Link questioningly, and he looked at the left hand mural, a look of understanding on his face.

"I need to come here 7 years ago, and retrieve a treasure that will allow us to proceed now."

I made since, when I began to think about it. They both referenced time, so it would be likely that a child will have to perform something in the left-hand path, while an adult would need whatever the child finds to proceed with the right hand path. But how is a child supposed to return here? We walked out of the temple, and as if to answer my unasked question, who should jump from an overhanging rock, but Sheik.

He simply uttered some vague message, taught Link the Requiem of Spirit, then, under cover of a desert wind, vanished.

"Why does he always disappear?" I asked no one.

"Forget it, buddy. This is Sheikah town."

"You're probably right."

Link proceeded to warp to the Temple of Time, leaving me alone in the vast desert. I headed into the Temple, hoping to get out of the storm. Almost as soon I walked into that front room, I heard cackling, and quickly looked for a place to hide. As soon as I was hidden from view, I watched as a pair of Gerudo witches flew into the temple, their looks reeking of age, cruelty written all over their faces. With little regard for the room, they immediately made their way deeper into the Temple, magically warping out of the room.

I had mentally noted some similarities between the witches and the Gerudo king. Perhaps one of those witches was his surrogate mother? Maybe even both of them? I shook some sense back into myself, and settled down into a comfortable position, noit wanting to be found in case those witches came back, and waited for Link to return.

Within 20 minutes, the Hero of Time had returned to the Spirit Temple, Silver Gauntlets in hand. With the immense power stored within, he pushed aside the large block hiding the entrance to the deeper reaches of the Temple, allowing us to proceed. The trials of the temple were the hardest yet, but upon finding a shield with this incredibly polished surface, we were able to reach the deepest part of the Temple. And waiting for us there, were the Gerudo witches I saw earlier.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if the Chapter had progressed too fast. I just really want to put a ton of emphasis on the final battles, such as the one against Twinrova. Now, review the chapter, or let this Gerudo witch burn or freeze you. Either way, you will die.<strong>


	13. The True Identity of the Sheikah Survivo

**Welcome to the beginning of the finale to Wind of Time. You can thank Xkarz for granting the reviews needed for me to continue this thing. This chapter will be a little longer than the others, because, in addition to the battle against Twinrova, you get to find out who Sheik really is (Although any of you who have played Ocarina of Time will already know). Now then, on with the show!**

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapter 13<span>_

_The True Identity of the Sheikah Survivor_

The Gerudo witches had their backs to us, but had heard our footsteps as we entered. The one on the left to face us, and I saw she has a blue crystal adorned on her forehead.

"It seems that we have visitors, Koume." The blue witch said to her sister, who I saw was wearing a red crystal. She turned at the sound of her sister's voice.

"Well, well, well. It was very rude of them to intrude in our temple, Kotake." This red witch stated. Kotake and Koume, huh? Aren't those Japanese fungi? Eh, whatever. These two obvious mean business. Link drew his sword, ready for the imminent battle. I entered a battle-ready stance, hoping I could somehow aid in battle against these witches.

They laughed at our eagerness, and I cocked an eyebrow at this.

"I think we let our little friend take care of these two, am I right, Koume?" Kotake asked her sibling. Koume nodded at her, and they flew apart to reveal an Iron Knuckle sitting on the throne behind them. It rose up, ready for battle, summoning a large ax that it could cut either of us to shreds. I could not help but notice that there was something… off about it. It was certainly different from the one we fought to retrieve the Mirror Shield.

It slowly made it's way towards us, and I could not suppress the felling that this would be really hard to defeat. Link lunged at the thing with his sword ready, but it deflected the blow with that huge ax. I took to opportunity to charge at it and deliver an ax kick to the head. It was caught off guard, and the full force of the blow made a small dent in the helmet. I quickly swung my other leg around, kicking the helmet off of the armor.

However, instead of seeing an empty space where the head should be, there was actually a head under there. A Gerudo woman had been inside that suit! The rest of the armor fell off her body, and she collapsed to her knees on the floor. Link and I stared at her in shock, the former recognizing her from his brief trip to his childhood. Nabooru, leader of the Gerudo. I could not believe those witches could be so cruel as to brainwash one of their own. It seemed obvious that she had been rebelling against the tyrant, unwilling to follow Gerudo law, and accept the evil Ganondorf as her king.

Kotake and Koume soon returned, and redid the spell that had placed Nabooru under their control, sending her away in a flash of light. A door at the back of the room opened, and the pair of witches fled through it. Link and I followed, intent to bring jugement upon their evil hearts. In this room, there was a large central platform risen from the floor, with four smaller platforms placed around it. From opposite ends of these platforms, from strange markings that had appeared on top of the platforms, rose Kotake, Sorceress of Ice, and Koume, Sorceress of Fire. They started the battle fairly simply. One would cast some spell of their element, which Link would reflect to the other using his polished shield. This was ridiculously easy. All I did was dodge their magic, using my superior speed to completely negate their attacks.

They soon caught on that this was not a battle they were going to win, and prepared something I could not bet would be good. Like always, this feeling was correct. They soon merged into a larger, stronger, (though admittingly sexier) witch. Twinrova was ready for battle.

This powerful witch would float from platform to platform, firing a spell from one of her wands. Link absorbed the spells into his shield, ready to let out a powerful counterattack at the third spell of the same attribute. It scarred me that this witch could be born from the fusion of two siblings, but I shoved the thought aside. As soon as the counter measure hit her, she fell to the platform, and I quickly did a homing attack on her, as the Hylian Hero soon landed a hit with his sword. This went on for a long time, but with my speed, I easily dodged any attack she threw at me. I felt a surge of contempt as Twinrova came down a second time, and the two of us launched another barrage of hits on the stunned witch. We kept this barrage up, and soon, the combined witch went down for the count.

She defused, and Kotake and Koume emerged in the center of the large platform, claiming to be ready to get serious. However, they never get the chance to, as Link and I had inadvertently killed both of them, and after some brief argument regarding their age, they both rose to the afterlife in a pillar of light. I felt twinge of guilt at killing those witches, but they probably had it coming. After all, there is no harm in performing actions that karma would have done anyway.

With the pen of justice, I had ended their book. The rest of mine is still unwritten. (A/N: Cookies to the one who can correctly guess which song this paragraph references. You must give both the title and the author to receive any credit.)

Within the Chamber of the Sages, Nabooru was waiting, freed from the control of those witches, and awakened as the Sage of Spirit. Upon a cheerful conversation, she added her power to Link's using the Spirit Medallion, and rewarded me with the white Chaos Emerald. Rauru contacted us soon after, and informed the two of us about someone waiting for us at the Temple of Time. When we returned to the entrance to the Spirit Temple, Link immediately played the Prelude of Light, and the two of us were instantly warped to the Temple of Time.

* * *

><p>When we arrived there, the spirits of my friends were already there, waiting around for me to return with Link. I had explained the entire situation to Silver (I didn't trust the others since they couldn't understand me as fluently as the albino would), so he had told the others what was destined to happen. I looked around the temple, looking for whoever might be the one who Rauru had wanted us to speak with before the final confrontation.<p>

"I have been waiting for both of you to arrive." said a voice form behind. Who should I see standing in the entrance of this temple, but Sheik. He looked as if he had finally reached the moment where he would let something intense off his chest.

"I see that both of you have succeeded in awakening the last of the sages." I chuckled slightly at his remark, but could not help but wonder where he was going with this. "To aid you two in the final battle, allow me to reveal a hidden legend of the Triforce, past down by the Sheikah tribe." This would be interesting, if there was not so much at stake. I listened to what the Sheikah had to say, hoping some good would come out of this. Silver hovered over to my side, eager to hear this legend of Hyrule's sacred relic.

* * *

><p><em>Like the gems of life that originate in Sonic's home, the Triforce is a relic that judges the heart of whoever touches it. However, unlike the gems, which judge the holder based on purity, the Triforce judges it's holder for virtue, and is a scale that balances the three key virtues; Power, Wisdom, and Courage. If someone who has all three of these virtues in perfect balance makes a wish upon the Triforce, then they shall gain the True Force to govern all. If the virtues are not in balance, then the Triforce shall split into three parts; the Triforces of Power, Wisdom, and Courage, with holder keeping the Triforce representing the virtue that person most believes in, with the other two resting with those chosen by destiny.<em>

* * *

><p>"When Ganondorf invaded the Sacred Realm, and stole the Triforce, he gained his wish to rule the land. However, the legend had come true, and the Triforce was split into three parts, with Ganondorf keeping the Triforce of Power. With it, he was able to take control of Hyrule, while at the same time, spreading the threat of his tyranny to other dimensions." I looked away slightly when Sheik said that last part. I knew he was talking about the Chaos Emeralds getting dragged here, and me following them soon after. Because of him.<p>

I finally chipped into the conversation. "But it still isn't enough for him, is it?" I asked. "He wants to find the remaining two pieces, and tighten his grip on the land, possibly even spread his control to my world."

"Correct." Sheik responded. "He has searched for the ones chosen by destiny to hold the remaining two Triforces. They will be easily noticed, for they bear the mark on the back of their hands. The holder of the Triforce of Courage… is you, Link." Link did not even flinch when Sheik said this. He held his left hand in front of him, and I noticed a mark that was exactly like the one I saw one Ganondorf's hand, the main difference being that the triangle on the lower right was a deeper color, instead of the one on top. I guessed that this was the strange power I felt when Link touched me back in the Water Temple.

"Well, what about the last one? The Triforce of Wisdom. Who has that one?" The psychic liberator asked. Sheik gave no instance of surprise when the guy's voice sounded, so I immediately decided that maybe Sheik is able to see him.

"The Triforce of Wisdom is in the hands of the Seventh Sage, leader of them all."

I suddenly remembered the moment when I first met Sheik in the Kakariko Graveyard. When he placed the translation spell, I felt his immense wisdom in his touch. And when the shadow beast escaped from the Well, I had seen something glow on the back of his right hand. It all fit together now. Sheik had to have the Triforce of Wisdom.

But that would mean… he's actually…

As if sensing my thoughts, he raised his right hand, clearly displaying the mark of the Triforce of Wisdom, the Triangle to the lower left being darkened. The mark glowed with a blinding light, and when the light faded, Sheik was gone. In his place stood a beautiful Hylian maiden, wearing a ceremonial pink dress, with elbow-length white gloves, flowing blonde hair, and Triforce earrings dangling from her pointed ears. Her eyes were a deep sapphire blue, and her skin was a lot paler then Sheik's had been. I was amazed at the powerful magic that had allowed her to change her skin and eye color, and pass herself off as a Sheikah. I had never even suspected who the guy really was, the disguise was so perfect. Link instantly recognized the woman standing before us.

"Princess Zelda…"

She smiled at the name. It appeared that Link had hit it right on the nose. "I'm sorry for approaching you in disguise. It was necessary to hide myself from Ganondorf." The princess seemed depressed about her actions, but I understood the danger she would have been in if she hadn't taken them. "That night, seven years ago, when I gave you the ocarina, I had thought that doing so would completely prevent Ganondorf from reaching the Sacred Realm. But I was young. I could not have forseen the consequences of having you draw the Master Sword. Ganondorf was able to bypass the defenses of the Sacred Realm, and your spirit was sealed in the Temple of Light for seven years. All this happened because of me."

I was sure Link blamed himself for this crisis as much as Zelda was blaming herself, though for an entirely different reason. Zelda was holding blame because she was supposed to eventually become ruler of Hyrule, and her actions had ultimately lead her people to an age of Tyranny and Suffering. Link probably decided that if he had not drawn the sword from the pedestal, none of this would have happened. It was his fault as much as it was Zelda's. But now, they have the chance to set things right. If the hated tyrant can be brought down, here and now, everything will be alright.

"You can't just stand here blaming yourself for this mess." I stated to her. "Now is the time to set things right! This is our chance to defeat this tyrant, and bring this land to an age of prosperity." Both Link and Zelda looked at me, and smiled at my determination. As a final gift to the hero, she granted Link arrows imbued with the power of Light. These will be the only thing capable of penetrating Ganondorf's defenses. He will need them for the battle ahead.

Just then, the temple began shaking, and a sinister scent lurked in the air around us. This was bad. At that moment, Zelda was captured in a crystal cage, generated of dark magic.

"I knew I would eventually find you, your highness." Ganondorf's voice sounded from an unknown source. "This kid has done more damage to my army then I can bear. I severely underestimated him. No, what I underestimated was the Triforce of Courage, and this blue rat he travels with."

"HEDGEHOG, I'm a hedgehog, you tyrant!" I corrected him.

"Rat, hedgehog, what difference does it make?" the Gerudo king asked evilly. "If you want to see the princess again, then come to my castle, where we will settle this once and for all." He began laughing evilly, and the captured princess vanished into the evil essence, her crystal prison gleaming in the setting sun.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't you just love cliffhangers? Now, review the chapter, if you want to see how this ends.<strong>


	14. Ganon's Last Stand

**Here it is! The climatic finale to Wind of Time! Expect a lot of action and in depth battle scenes. For here, everything will end.**

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapter 14<span>_

_Ganon's Final Stand_

Link and I immediately ran out of the Temple, chasing down the Gerudo Tyrant. After dealing with ReDeads, we came to the castle that I woke up in when I first arrived in Hyrule. Wow, I completely forgot about the bottomless pit of death. Fortunately, Rauru and the other sages provided a rainbow bridge that granted access to the castle. It felt solid enough, so I ran straight into the stronghold, the Hero of Time following behind me.

In the center of the fortress, a large tower stood erect, with these six sinister barriers blocking access to it. They were easy enough to dispel, and the two of us ran into the tower without a second thought. The trials inside the tower heading up were fairly challenging, but nothing we couldn't handle. At the top of the tower, there was our villain, the captured Zelda floating in her crystal cage near the ceiling of the room. Ganondorf had his back to us, playing some dark tune on an organ in front of him.

Link reacted as if in pain, and glanced at his hand. I did the same and saw his Triforce of Courage glow with renowned brilliance. The same happened with Zelda's Triforce of Wisdom. Looking at Ganondorf, I noticed his mark was glowing as well. I knew exactly what was happening; the pieces of the Triforce were resonating with one another, attempting to merge back into one once more. The only thing holding them back is their holders.

Ganondorf chuckled at the feeling, enjoying the pull of the other pieces.

"Why do you resist?" he asked the hero. "These toys are far to powerful for you to use."

Link glared at the tyrant, his hatred imminent with immense clarity. "Why shouldn't I hold this back? I wouldn't trust a man as evil as you with this kind of power. As if you needed any more of that." I smirked at Link's crude joke, but the tyrant felt little of it. Prepared for battle, he hovered into the air, spewing waves of darkness into the area. With a mighty pound, a ring of floor panels around him fell, force us to back up.

He soon gathered energy in one hand, and launched an orb of magic at Link, which he knocked back with his sword. I sensed a game of Dead Man's Volley coming on, and got into a ready stance. Sure enough, the King of Evil knocked the ball back at Link, who knocked it back at Ganondorf, who sent it my way, and I kicked the ball right back at the tyrant, and he sent it towards Link. He knocked the ball back at Gaonodorf, who finally faltered and received the brunt of the attack. Link quickly notched a light arrow, and sent it at Ganondorf. The light pierced his dark armor, and he went down, to which Link quickly jump attacked him. Ganondorf caught the blade in between the middle and index fingers on his right hand, though still reacted in pain at the blade's touch. I laughed at his stupid decision. The Master Sword is nicknamed "The Blade of Evil's Bane" for a reason. It contains the power to repel darkness, and it would be impossible for someone with an evil heart to even touch the **handle **without feeling immense pain. Link was holding the sword in his left hand, which would have canceled out any resistance the Triforce of Power might have given Ganondorf.

Provided it gave him any.

Taking the opportunity, I charged at the tyrant and gave him a good kick to the ribs, taking advantage of his lowered guard. However, he simply swatted me aside with his free hand, and I crashed into the far wall. I had to be more careful with this guy. That strength is incredible. I guess that was to be expected, given that we're dealing with someone who possesses the Triforce of Power.

As the battle raged on, I noticed the tyrant seemed to be getting more and more desperate, as if he knew we had him on the ropes. After several hours of Dead Man's Volley and botched magic, the Great King of Evil finally went down for the count. The walls of the room crumbled away, and Zelda's crystal prison shattered. However, the castle soon started to fall apart, forcing all of us to flee. I decided to take an easy route and using my blistering speed, ran over to the edge of the room, and leapt over to safety.

Once I landed, I turned to see the castle crumbling into a pile of rubble. I watched Link and Zelda run out of a side door just as the place completely fell, and they met up with me near the front gates.

"Link, Sonic, it is relieving to…" the princess began, but a sinister presence interrupted her. I looked over to the rubble, and noticed some dark aura gathering under some still pile of stone. The Hero of Time moved closer to the anomaly, with me not too far behind. Instantly, Ganondorf emerged from the rocks, and hovered above us. His Triforce glowed fiercly, and it looked like he was undergoing some kind of change. The mark glowed so brightly that I could hardly see the guy, but when the light faded, I immediately wished that was still the case. The Gerudo King had transformed himself into something that was difficult to describe, but in simplexes resembled a giant, muscular warthog with Ganondorf's torn robes hanging from its body.

He had become Ganon, the demon of power.

* * *

><p>Two golden swords materialized in his hands, and Link immediately drew his weapon. However, the King of Pigs (AN: thanks yet again to Heart of PureSilver for the insulting nickname for the guy. Someone remind me to ask her whenever I need to think of some insulting nickname for a fic's primary antagonist) was wise to this, and he immediately knocked the blade out of the Hero's hand, and the weapon flew several feet through the air, landing point down behind the princess, just before a wall of flames cut her off from us.

Just great.

The unarmed hero backed up slowly, watching the pig monster unflinchingly. He pulled out that hammer he found in the Fire Temple, but I had little idea of how much help it will be.

I could see he will be outmatched, but I had a decent Idea of what had to be done. While Link distracted the monster, I mustered up all of my concentration, and focused on the memory of my friends.

Tails…

Knuckles…

Shadow…

Amy…

Silver…

Rouge…

Everyone bock home on my world…

On cue, the seven Emeralds materialized around me, and their power lifted me skyward. I began the mantra.

"The servers are the seven chaos… chaos is power… power is enriched by the heart… the controller serves to unify the chaos… This is our last chance. I ask of you, lend me your strength… the strength to protect everyone I hold dear. That is my only wish."

As I finished the mantra, the Chaos Emeralds began to orbit my body, at a steadily increasing speed.

"Give me the power I need… TO SAVE BOTH THIS WORLD AND THE WORLD I CALL HOME!"

With that, the Emeralds circled so that all view of me was obscured. A cocoon of light, born of the Emeralds' power, encased me, so that the transformation would take place. I felt the energy piercing my being, empowering my heart. The light of the Emeralds seemed to grab everyone's attention, but they were aware of what I was doing before hand. As the last of the energy entered my body, the cocoon dispersed, revealing Super Sonic in all his Golden Glory. The sight seemed to captivate the holders of the Triforce, as the battle came to a temporary ceasefire as I left the field of light. Zelda herself seemed captivated by the golden hedgehog floating above her.

Ganon quickly came to his senses and turned his attention on me. He tried to swipe his swords at me, but was unfamiliar with my super form. I dodged the attack in the blink of an eye, and flew around behind him and slashed the tail with a blade of light I conjured up. The magical muscular mutant pig writhed in immense pain at the blow. His tail is his weak point. Ganon fought with immense determination, but between me and Link, he did not stand a chance. Eventually, Link was able to recover his sword, and then we really went to town on him.

With the finishing chance at hand, I empowered the Master Sword with the Chaos energy burning within me, and Link proceeded to dig it into the tyrant's head. Immediately after that, Zelda and the other sages proceeded to seal Ganondorf in the Sacred Realm, but I could hear him promise the two Hylians that he would one day return to extract his revenge on their decedents. With the battle over, Zelda said her apologies to Link and I and used the Ocarina of Time to send the hero back to his own time to live out the time he missed sealed in the sacred realm. The same power sent me on my way back home, the emeralds guiding the way.

* * *

><p>I arrived at Angel Island, the bodies of my six friends sitting comatose in a circle near the Master Emerald. The wormhole closed behind me, and my super form ended itself. The spirits of my friends soon returned to their bodies, and all of them came over to me, offering me their congrats at Ganon's defeat. Like there was ever any doubt?<p>

* * *

><p>I closed my eyes and saw one last image of the adventure. A younger Link approaching a fair young maiden who could only be Princess Zelda.<p> 


End file.
